Jaloux ? Qui, moi ?
by Murasakimaru
Summary: La Jalousie ? Connais pas. La mauvaise foi ? Connais pas. Je suis seulement un homme avec des faiblesses un peu plus prononcées que les autres. Et non, je ne rougis pas ! De toute façon, connais pas ce mot là.


**_Titre :_ Jaloux ? Qui, moi ?**

_**Auteur :** _Usagi-chan

_**Disclamer :** Rien à moi... Tout à J.K Rowling. Je ne me fais pas d'argent dans son dos et j'emprunte juste ses personnages. Reste à voir s'ils reviendront en un seul morceau..._

_**Résumé :**_ La Jalousie ? Connais pas. La mauvaise foi ? Connais pas. Je suis seulement un homme avec des faiblesses un peu plus prononcées que les autres. Et non, je ne rougis pas ! De toute façon, connais pas ce mot là.

_**Genre :**_ Humour/Romance

**_Raiting :_ **T (A cause du langage)

Pour commencer, je m'excuse de n'avoir pas répondu au reviews, j'ai eu un problème pour le faire. Alors, je me mettrai volontiers à plat ventre pour m'excuser mais bon...

Ensuite, je sais que j'ai d'autres fictions à terminer mais ce petit OS me tenait un peu à coeur, alors voilà... Bon j'en suis pas très fière. Il y a de nombreuses phrases que je trouve trop bâclées et je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir écrit tout le fond de ma pensée. En fait, pour tout avouer, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un travail digne d'un maternel... Mais j'avais quand même envie de le poster.

Enfin bref, j'espère que ce modeste petit OS vous plaira tout de même et qu'il arrivera à vous divertir.

PS : De nombreux remerciements pour mes lecteurs et tout ceux qui me postent des reviews ou me mettent en favorite/Alert story. (Et autre, bien entendu.)

PPS : Excusez les quelques fautes d'orthographes.

Ainsi termine cet aparté et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**! YAOI ! Ou relation homosexuelle si vous préférez. Donc c'est à vos risques et périls. Vous êtes prévenus.**

**Ne venez pas vous plaindre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jaloux ? Qui, moi ?<strong>

_« Je ne suis pas jaloux, je suis juste hystérique. Et non je ne rougis pas, j'ai juste chaud… »_

_« Emportée par la musique, elle se laisse aller._

_Pieds après pieds, elle se met à voler_

_Oubliant la gravité,_

_Elle s'exécute, gracieuse et pleine de volupté._

_Petit à petit, il se laisse prendre au piège,_

_Obnubilé par sa danse, il se met à penser._

_Mais il n'est pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué._

_Un pied après l'autre,_

_Bercé par les notes entremêlées,_

_Il se dirige, fébrile, vers sa destinée._

_Le violon joue un air mélancolique_

_Accompagné du piano, tentant de faire entendre sa voix._

_Tout est là pour l'encourager à avancer_

_Mais, niché au fond de lui, l'angoisse le ronge._

_Il se rapproche, le cœur au bout des lèvres_

_Ne suivant pas le rythme imposé par les autres danseurs._

_Il se met en marge,_

_Ne voyant qu'elle._

_Elle semble perdre pieds de la réalité,_

_Tournoyant au gré de ses envies._

_D'autres hommes viennent se coller contre elle,_

_Essayant de se faire remarquer._

_Parfois, elle se colle contre eux_

_Mélangeant leur sueur_

_Vivant un instant qui sera vite perdu et oublier._

_Et parfois, elle les repousse_

_Brisant leur espoir et leur rêve._

_Toujours captivé,_

_Il se rapproche_

_Espérant._

_Et elle continue de danser,_

_Ondulant son corps d'une façon sensuelle_

_Jouant avec la musique._

_Elle ne semble faire qu'un avec les notes_

_S'adaptant au gré de ses envies._

_Elle parait décalée…_

_D'un autre siècle_

_Ou d'un autre monde._

_Mais il continue quand même d'avancer,_

_Rêvant de leur rencontre._

_Le repoussera-t-elle,_

_Comme ses hommes qui semblent abandonnés_

_Ou se collera-t-elle contre lui_

_Partageant un bref instant d'extase et de symbiose ?_

_Et elle continue de bouger,_

_Mouvant ses hanches aux rythmes des basses_

_Poussant son corps à une douce sensualité._

_Elle est appel à la luxure,_

_Hypnotisant les danseurs_

_Attirant vers elle tous les regards._

_Et en cet instant,_

_Tout son monde vient de changer._

_Son corps collé contre celui de la jeune fille,_

_Il adapte ses pas aux siens._

_Elle n'ose pas le repousser,_

_Ils semblent se compléter._

_Cela serait un euphémisme de dire qu'il n'est pas heureux_

_Puisqu'il a enfin ce qui désire._

_Peut être que pendant cette soirée,_

_Ses rêves se sont réalisés… »_

Aujourd'hui, je risque de mourir. Et je ne pense pas trépasser d'une façon très douce. Que l'on se comprenne bien, je ne suis pas un homme battu. Loin de ça… Mon colocataire est un homme très doux, ressemblant par moment à un Bisounours. Il fait toujours attention à son prochain au détriment de son bonheur et semble très tendre, en particulier avec ses amis. Mais il peut aussi être très courageux et altruiste. De plus, il cuisine assez bien, s'occupe correctement de la maison, repasse relativement bien… Ceux sont des atouts à ne pas négliger, loin de là. Ainsi, vous pouvez voir que mon colocataire est un homme parfait sous tout rapport… Enfin, surtout au niveau physique. On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit hideux, bien au contraire. Bien qu'il ressemble à une petite fille, si on additionne son visage androgyne, ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés et si on ajoute aussi son visage plus que plaisant, sa petite taille, il est un homme des plus séduisants. Pour autant, il n'est pas une jeune poupée que l'on peut facilement briser. Il se trouve qu'il est plutôt lunatique, n'hésitant pas à frapper, s'énervant assez facilement et ayant la revanche facile. Et puis malgré son corps frêle, il a assez de force pour mettre un ours au tapis… Effrayant, n'est-ce pas ?

Et je peux vous dire que c'est incontestablement dangereux quand il s'énerve. Il ne semble plus rien contrôler, et tape dans tout ce qui bouge. Fatalement _-comprenez l'ironie que je mets derrière ce mot-_, il a envoyé mon futur ex-meilleur ami à l'hôpital puisque ce dernier avait fait souffrir la sœur de son frère de « cœur ». _-Gerbant… Surtout en connaissant le dit « frère de cœur »- _Et dire que cette conne était, à une lointaine époque, sa petite amie. Vraiment gerbant…

Enfin bref, revenons à nos moutons. Vous ai-je déjà parlé de ses yeux si surprenants ? Et bien, il a les yeux verts, ainsi, il n'est pas forcément nécessaire de polémiquer dessus. Pourtant leur couleur est vraiment des plus saisissantes. Au départ, on peut penser que ses yeux sont terriblement banals. Pourtant, ils sont des pures jouyaux. En fait, on peu dire que ses yeux sont son potentiel séduction numéro un.

Non vraiment, mon colocataire est si… Magnifique, splendide, sublime, bandant.

« -Draco, tu m'écoutes ? » Susurre mon cher ami de chambré.

Peut-être… Peut-être…

« -Non. » Répondis-je.

Je suis toujours tout émoustillé quand il se met en colère. Dans ses instants, je rêve de le plaquer contre la table, de lui arracher ses vêtements et de le prendre violemment… Oh oui, et qu'il me susurre des ordres de sa voix si grave et si… Orgasmique. Enfin, ne nous égarons pas de la réalité. Que vient-il de dire ?

« -Bordel ! Draco, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ! C'est quoi ce truc ? » Cria-t-il.

Jouons la mauvaise foi. Je suis un pro dans ce jeu là.

« -Je sais pas. Ce n'est pas à moi.

-Te fous pas de pas moi. Je suis pas d'humeur à supporter ton humeur à la con.

-Un aristocrate tel que moi ne s'abaisserai pas à ça.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy !

-Oui c'est moi. Enchanté Harry James Potter. »

Reprenons depuis le départ, histoire que vous compreniez à quel point ma situation est périlleuse. Je suis né il y a bien longtemps, dans un pays lointain. Mes parents étaient plutôt fiers d'avoir un fils tel que moi, d'une beauté à coupé de souffle et d'une humeur plus qu'agréable. Bon il est vrai que j'étais un bébé grassouillet, désagréable et sans un poil sur le caillou… Mais j'étais quand même le bébé parfait. J'ai toujours vécu dans le luxe, entouré par des parents aimants et 'normaux'. Bon il est vrai que ma mère était une nymphomane en puissance qui aimait coucher avec le jardinier. _–C'était une expérience vraiment traumatisante.-_ Et mon père était un handicapé des sentiments qui avait peur de son ombre, pourtant, il étai fan du Parrain. _– Cherchez l'erreur…- _ Grâce à eux, j'ai pu grandir dans une famille saine et aimante. Mais voilà, je n'étais pas comme les autres enfants. J'avais un très fort penchant pour les hommes, ce qui n'a pas véritablement plu à mes parents. Et dire qu'ils n'avaient jamais pensé à ça. Mais, en même temps, quand votre fils s'habille avec des vêtements féminins, réclame des magazines porno gay et fantasme sur Jude Law, il ne faut pas chercher midi à quatorze heure. On ne peut pas dire que mes parents étaient des lumières.

Résultat, ils m'ont jeté à la rue. Triste vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Puis j'ai rencontré Harry, et cela m'a changé la vie… C'était un trente et un Décembre glacial et neigeux. Blaise, mon futur ex-meilleur ami qui m'hébergeait, m'avait trainé en boîte de nuit pour passer le nouvel an. A cette époque, j'étais encore jeune et innocent, bien que Blaise vous dira que j'étais un extraordinaire pervers pourtant je n'avais jamais fait l'amour avec quelqu'un. Pas que je sois prude, loin de là mais j'aurai aimé faire cela avec une personne qui me mérite. Et bien oui, je ne suis pas un homme facile.

Bref, c'est pendant cette soirée que je l'ai rencontré.

Installé au bar, vidant de nombreux verres de Vodka, on se moquait des quelques danseurs un peu trop éméchés. Ils tentaient de danser… Enfin, c'était un bien grand mot. Ils étaient tous agglutinés sur la piste, bougeant leurs corps d'une étrange façon. Ils collaient leur corps, s'emboitant étrangement et mélangeant leurs sueurs. Il n'y avait plus aucune limite. Ils mouvaient au rythme des basses, ondulant parfois leur corps de manière érotique. C'était étrange, omniprésent, à couper le souffle. C'était dans cette atmosphère lubrique que j'ai rencontré Harry. Blaise cherchait une nouvelle victime à critiquer quand je la vis. Elle portait une courte robe blanche en dentelle et un collant noir en résille. Elle tranchait tellement avec le reste de la boite… Mais elle attirait le regard des hommes comme la lumière attirait les papillons de nuit. Ses longs cheveux bruns coiffés en anglaise se déplaçaient au rythme de la musique, fascinant de nombreux yeux. Son teint halé semblait brillé grâce à la lumière artificielle, illuminant son visage, la rendant époustouflante. Elle était _sublime_… Désirable, attrayante, captivante… Il y a tellement de mot pour la décrire, mais rien n'était assez fort pour peindre mon sentiment. Elle était si… Indéfinissable.

Bon je vous l'accorde, je suis gay mais cette jeune fille m'ensorcelait, me rendant dépendant de ce corps si plaisant. Elle me captivait, m'entrainant dans sa toile comme une veuve noire. Pour elle, j'étais prêt à devenir hétérosexuel et d'abandonner mes posters de Jude Law. J'étais prêt à changer… Alors, je me levais, me rapprochant de cet ange damné. Au diable mon passé d'homosexuel, je deviendrais un hétérosexuel irréprochable. De nombreux hommes se joignaient, se collaient à elle entamant un rythme endiablé. Mais à chaque fois, elle les repoussait, les yeux fermés et le corps se mouvant avec la musique. Et chaque pas me rapprochant d'elle me rendait euphorique. Pourtant, j'étais terrorisé et de nombreuses questions perfides me vrillaient la tête.

_« Et si elle me repoussait comme les autres ? Et si toute ma vie n'avait été que mensonge ? Suis-je vraiment si homosexuel que ça ? »_

Plus j'avançais, plus je rêvais de me blottir dans un coin et ne plus bouger. J'aurai voulu avoir la chaleur rassurante d'une mère qui m'aurait poussé à aller vers elle. Cependant, arrivé à son niveau, oubliant mes peurs, j'attrapais ses hanches les collant à mon bassin. Entourant sa taille de mes bras, me soudant à elle, je commençais un rythme lent à lascif, sa chute de rein frôlant doucement mon sexe. La tête dans son cou, je soufflais légèrement dans son oreille, mordillant et léchant sensuellement son cou.

Qu'on se comprenne bien, jamais un Malfoy tel que moi ne se comporterait de cette façon. Toutefois cette fille me faisait tourner la tête, me rendait fou.

Et à mon plus grand bonheur, elle ne me repoussa pas, poussant le vice à se frotter encore plus contre mon sexe qui se retrouva vite comprimé. Je la retournais, collant mon torse contre sa poitrine plate. Elle posa sa tête dans mon cou, passant ses mains sous ma chemise et me caressant lascivement.

Cependant, quelque chose clochait… Je sentais une bosse frotter contre mon phallus. Seulement elle était une femme, alors il n'auraitpas du y avoir de bosse à cet endroit. Et la réalité me frappa de plein fouet. C'était un travestit… Mais, cela ne me rebuta pas et, au contraire, m'enhardissait. J'étais fou de désir pour ce travesti, me faisant perdre la notion du savoir vivre. Je rêvais de le plaquer contre le sol et d'assouvir ma soif de désir de manière animale. Mais ce fut pire quand il ouvrit les yeux. Ce vert illuminé par les néons de la boite de nuit me fit gémir de plaisir et me mit à ses pieds.

Je peux vous dire qu'on est vite rentré chez lui.

Ainsi, ce soir là, je perdis ma virginité dans les draps de ce travesti qui se nommait Harry. Nous deux, ça n'aurait du être que l'histoire d'une nuit. Pourtant, maintenant il est mon colocataire pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Et là, vous vous demandez comment cela peut être possible, comment ce coup d'une nuit grandiose a pu être mon colocataire ? Rien de plus banal.

Blaise m'avait mis à la porte, ne supportant plus mon sale caractère d'aristocrate. Il voulait vivre une vie de couple tranquille avec sa copine. J'étais de trop dans son petit appartement, alors je devais partir le plus rapidement possible. Je faisais le tour d'un studio londonien quand le propriétaire est rentré en compagnie d'Harry. J'avais été surpris de le voir ici, mais la stupéfaction passée, je me suis énervé. J'avais réellement besoin de cet appartement et je ne supportais pas que quelqu'un d'autre puisse l'avoir. Quand un Malfoy veut quelque chose, il l'obtient toujours. J'ai commencé à crier, à hurler, à invectiver. Puis, j'ai tapé du pied mais une main apaisante m'empêcha de faire ma crise d'enfant gâté. Je voyais bien que mon caractère l'irritait, mais je n'avais pour rien du monde envie d'arrêter d'hurler. Il se posa devant et dit de sa voix douce et calme :

« -Je comprends que l'acquisition de ce studio soit capitale pour toi, mais j'en ai autant besoin que toi. Alors arrête de faire ton enfant gâté et comporte toi comme un homme. »

C'est fou comme il peut vous faire retomber en enfance. J'avais l'impression de voir mon père me criant dessus quand je faisais une bêtise. J'avais l'impression d'être insignifiant, de ressembler à un insecte que l'on écrase. Cet homme avait un pouvoir terrifiant. Il me rendait dépendant, me faisait perdre la raison. J'avais envie de m'aplatir sur le sol, le suppliant de me rabaisser. Mais un Malfoy ne s'incline jamais puisque il est supérieur aux autres. Pourtant c'est la queue entre les jambes et la voix tremblante que je répondis :

« -Oui, je comprends. Pourquoi n'habiterons nous pas en colocation ? »

Et cette idée soufflée à la va vite, dans la volée fut facilement accepté. Le lendemain, j'avais emménagé, me préparant mentalement au fait que j'allais vivre avec l'homme de mes pires fantasmes.

Et cet ainsi que mon histoire aurait du commencer. Mais revenons au moment présent.

« -Reviens sur terre merde ! C'est quoi ce truc pathétique ? » Cria… Que dis-je, hurla mon colocataire.

Mon colocataire est totalement lunatique… Que parfois, c'en est vraiment exaspérant. En outre, cette folle hystérique s'excite pour un rien. Et cela n'est pas peu dire… Je rentrais, exténué, du travail quand une tornade brune me sauta dessus et commença à m'insulter de nombreux noms d'oiseaux. Il secouait frénétiquement un morceau de papier devant mes yeux tout en me menaçant. Cela aurait pu être vraiment effrayant. Mais voilà, je fantasme à mort sur ce mec et encore plus quand il est énervé. Il me lança le bout de papier au visage et partit, furibond. J'écarquillai les yeux, horrifié par la feuille qui se trouvait par terre. C'était le misérable poème que j'avais écris, bien trop bourré pour réfléchir, sur notre _fantastique_ rencontre… J'eu au moins la politesse de rougir avant de ramasser ce texte et de l'enfouir profondément dans ma poche. Mais comment cette folle avait-il pu trouver cette chose ? J'avais prit le soin de le ranger dans un magazine pornographique hétérosexuel pour éviter ce genre de problème ! Je soufflais, accablé. Cet hystérique avait _-encore-_ fouillé dans ma chambre. Légèrement énervé, je me résolu à lui parler quand il déboula de la cuisine _-encore-_ et m'agressa pour savoir ce qu'était la feuille qu'il avait malencontreusement trouvée.

« -Et puis d'abord, c'est qui cette pouffiasse ? Tu l'as rencontré quand ? Et depuis quand t'as des vues sur elle ? » Beugla _-encore-_ mon colocataire.

Franchement, pourquoi venait-il m'embêter avec ça ? A ce que je sache, je suis, normalement, le seul qui bave sur ses fesses bien rondes et ses hanches menues. Avait-il un raison particulière pour s'énerver à cause de ce truc ? Je m'accordais un long moment de réflexion quand la lumière frappa mon esprit.

_Alors, c'était ça…_

Je haussais un sourcil, fit un sourire lubrique tout en m'avançant lentement vers lui.

« -Attends, ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux. »

Mon colocataire me fit le plaisir de rougir tout en se reculant vers le mur de la cuisine. Oh oh… Mon chaton, ce soir tu passes à la casserole.

« -Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Bien sur que non. » Bredouilla-t-il tout en fuyant mon regard.

Mon sourire s'agrandit en continuant d'avancer vers lui. Harry essaya de trouver une échappatoire quand il se cogna contre le mur, le corps raidi de peur. N'attendant pas plus longtemps, je le plaquais contre le mur, plaquant mon bassin contre le sien et rapprochant mon visage de son oreille. Il était tellement tendu contre moi…

Ô bonheur, Ô damnation… J'avais tellement attendu ce moment.

Il remuait dans tous les sens, essayant en vain de trouver une issue de secours. Je me collais un peu plus à lui, le faisant légèrement gémir. La bouche mordillant gentiment son oreille, je murmurais :

« -Tant de mauvaise foi… Ce truc pathétique comme tu dis, c'est notre première rencontre en boite de nuit. Tu te souviens n'est-ce pas ? »

Il arrêta tout mouvement, se transformant subitement en statue. Le visage rougit de gène, il marmonnait des mots sans fins mâchouillant des syllabes et des voyelles. Les seuls bruits compréhensibles étaient des _Oh _et des _Ah_… Il tira sur mes cheveux, amenant mon visage à sa hauteur et posa brutalement ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était sauvage, animal, sardanapalesque… Orgasmique. Je me dirigeais dans son cou, le mordant et le léchant de toute part. Ses mains sous mon pull, il s'amusait avec mon corps. Nos sexes se frôlaient, se frottaient, se caressaient. Et sensuellement, je lui chuchotai :

« -Je vais te punir pour avoir fouillé ma chambre. »

Il gémit, s'arqua contre moi et répondit en soufflant :

« -Bordel, je t'aime. »

Et à ces mots, je m'enhardissais, enlevant rapidement ses vêtements. Le reste ne fut plus que gémissement, cri et hurlement…

_Qu'est ce que je pouvais aimer Harry…_


End file.
